


The boy who was afraid of the dark

by katie_eloise



Series: Elu [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this in like 3 hours..., M/M, Recreational Drug Use, SO, So..., and I haven't edited it..., but it's 2.30 am and I'm tired, here you go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Elu's first kiss





	The boy who was afraid of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an Elu first kiss scene, because I'm impatient and can't wait three weeks.  
> As always, thank you to my wholesome whatsapp queens for inspiring me.

“Fuck.” 

Lucas was suddenly being pulled from his very comfortable leaning spot on the wall, his shoulder almost being pulled out of its socket from the sudden assault.  
“What the…?”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”  
Eliott was dragging him very roughly around a corner, pulling on the first door he saw and shoving Lucas inside, following him before closing and locking the door behind him as well. It was only when Eliott turned around and actually noticed their surroundings that Lucas spoke.  
“Do you want to tell me why the fuck I’m in a closet?”

They were indeed in a closet. Admittedly, quite a large closet, probably technically classified as a storage closet. There was a vacuum cleaner, and mops, and other assorted buckets and cleaning products scattered around, probably indicated that whoever’s house this was, their parents were going to kill them when they found out they had a party. Still, it wasn’t quite big enough for all the cleaning products, and two fully grown boys. Especially Eliott with his giant praying mantis body.

“Well?”  
“Oh” Eliott snaps back to reality. “Um, I saw my ex out there.”  
Lucas looks up in surprise. “You have an ex?”  
“Yeah” Eliott replies, running a hand through his hair. “I only broke up with her two weeks ago. She hasn’t exactly taken it well. Didn’t even believe me until a few days ago.”  
Lucas looks at him in confusion. “She didn’t believe you?”  
“She thought I was only saying it cause-” Eliott cuts himself off. “Err, cause I’ve been stressed and stuff with starting a new school. She thought I was just freaking out.”

“Oh.” Lucas struggles to keep a look of hopefulness off his face. “And you weren’t?”  
“Well, not about that anyway.” Eliott answers, moving some stuff off the floor to clear a place to sit. “No, I’d been meaning to break up with her for a few months.”  
“What took you so long?” Lucas asks, moving to sit down beside him.  
“A lot of little things that basically boil down to the fact that I’m a pussy” Eliott says with a sigh.  
“Yeah, I could tell” Lucas remarks, gesturing to the fact that they’re currently sitting in a closet because Eliott saw his ex.

Eliott shoves Lucas playfully, then leans his head back against the wall.  
“So how long were you intending for us to stay in here?”  
“Until she leaves.”  
“And how exactly are you going to know when she leaves if you’re sitting in a closet?”  
“Huh” Eliott looks like he genuinely hadn’t realised this massive hole in his plan. “I could ask one of the boys?”  
“How are they going to know what she looks like?”  
“I’ll send them a picture, duh” Eliott explains, as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

A minute later, he puts his phone back in his pocket. “See, all taken care of.” He flashes a smile at Lucas that would make him weak at the knees if he wasn’t already sitting. That feeling only lasts a few seconds however, because at that moment the light above their heads lets out a buzzing noise, and slowly turns dark.  
“Shit” Lucas says, a note of panic in his voice.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Are you blind?” Lucas asks him indignantly. “The fucking light just went out!”  
“So?”  
“So I can’t see!”

“Oh my god, are you afraid of the dark?”  
“What? No!”  
Oh my god, you are! You’re afraid of the dark!”  
Lucas can feel Eliott chuckling beside him even if he can’t see him.  
“I am not afraid of the dark. I just like to be able to see. Is that so weird?”  
Lucas now feels Eliott place a reassuring hand on his thigh. “It’s ok scaredy-cat. I won’t tell anyone. Here.”

The lovely hand that had been resting on his thigh, leaves, taking the warmth that was spreading there with it. He hears a ruffling beside him, and a second later Eliott pulls his phone out of his pocket again, this time putting the flashlight on, and placing it on the floor next to them. Eliott then starts rummaging through the various bottles beside them, looking for something in particular.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Something I saw online. Aha!” he exclaims in triumph, holding a bottle of what looks like methylated spirits aloft. He then places it over the flashlight on his phone, and it turns into an almost lamp, the colour of the liquid in the bottle turning the room around them a purplish hue. 

“Better?” Eliott asks him.  
Lucas scowls. “I wasn’t scared.”  
“Suuuure you weren’t” Eliott rolls his eyes at him. “Will this help you relax?” he asks, holding up a joint that he must have had stashed in his pocket.

Lucas rolls his eyes, but nods, indicating for Eliott to light it. He does, taking a deep drag before handing it over to Lucas. Lucas copies him, but his breath shudders on the way out, causing a small cough.  
“Fuck dude, you’re acting like an amateur. Here, let’s use your trick” he says, grabbing the joint back.  
“My trick?” Lucas asks, confused.  
“Yeah, your trick. Like you did with the girl at the party.”

Before Lucas can figure out what he’s talking about Eliott takes a long drag, turns Lucas’s head to face him and brings a fist up between their mouths. He let’s the smoke out, blowing it through the hole he makes in his fist, into Lucas’s shocked mouth. Lucas breaths in on instinct, his brain not functioning enough to make a conscious decision to do it. When he lets out the smoke again a moment later Eliott smiles at him, lowering his hand. “See, it worked.”

Lucas is just staring at him in shock. Eliott laughs at him, handing him the joint again. This time Lucas doesn’t cough, but he does take the deepest drag he’s probably ever taken in his life.  
“Come on, I want a turn.”  
Lucas wordlessly goes to hand the joint back to him.  
“No” Eliott says, rolling his eyes. “I meant the shotgunning. Come on, do it to me.”  
Lucas looks over at Eliott, who is currently doing pleading, puppy dog eyes. He sighs.  
“Alright, but you again first.” He hands the joint over.  
“Ok.”

Eliott cups Lucas’s cheek to turn him towards him again, but this time doesn’t bring his other fist up. Instead he takes a long drag, and brings his face forward until it’s only a few centimetres from Lucas’s. He blows the smoke into Lucas’s mouth again, this time with no barrier, and it takes all of Lucas’s strength not to close the distance between them. Instead, he opens his mouth wider, breathing in the smoke, the fuzzy feeling in his brain starting to take effect.

When all the smoke is gone, Eliott slowly moves his hand from Lucas’s face, his thumb catching the very corner of Lucas’s mouth, and Lucas knows that he’ll be dreaming about that touch later tonight. “Your turn” he breathes. Lucas brings his hand to Eliott’s, taking the joint from it and bringing it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Eliott’s. If he thought the drag he took before was deep, it’s not even a tenth of what he was currently experiencing. He moves his hand away from his lips again, and brings his face even closer to Eliott’s, leaning their foreheads against each other.

Then, staring into his eyes, he breathes out, blowing the smoke forward, barely any force needed to push it the one centimetre separating their lips. He looks down at Eliott’s lips, watching the smoke enter his body, make his chest rise with the intake of breath, and then breathe out again, clouding his features before being breathed in by Lucas again. 

And that is what does it. The knowledge that what was his had been shared with Eliott, and given back to him intact. And before he fully realises what he’s doing, he closes the minute distance between their lips, and pushes his chest forward against Eliott. 

There is zero hesitation from Eliott, who responds in kind, quickly working to open Lucas’s mouth with his tongue, to lick into Lucas’s mouth, moaning softly at the taste of the small amount of smoke left there. 

Somehow, with neither of them being entirely sure how it happened, Lucas ends up sitting on Eliott’s lap, and they are shotgunning each other every minute or so, furiously making out in between. This, Lucas realises, is what he has been missing. He knows that tomorrow, he will probably try and blame it on the weed, or the alcohol, or any other number of things, but right now, he knows. He is so fucking gay. 

Suddenly, the still purple light around them pulsates, and a buzzing sound starts vibrating against the floor. It takes them a second to figure out what is happening, but after a moment Lucas scrambles off Eliott’s lap, grabbing the phone from where it is lying under the bottle, and hands it to Eliott.

“Yeah” Eliott answers the phone breathlessly. Lucas feels a slight amount of pride at knowing that he did that, he made Eliott breathless. This time he knows it’s definitely the weed that is holding off his panic.  
“Ok. Yeah. I think we’re gonna leave though” Eliott says, glancing over at Lucas. “Yeah, a bit too high for the party, you know. No, you stay, it’s fine. Alright, thanks, bye.” He hangs up the phone, and turns to Lucas.  
“Can we go back to your place? You live with roommates, right?” he asks, biting his lip as he looks nervously at Lucas.

Lucas breathes out a sigh of relief. “Yeah” he says, placing a soft kiss on Eliott’s lips. “Yeah, we can go back to my place.”


End file.
